This application relates generally to the field of social networks. More specifically, the disclosure provided herein relates to creating a social utility grid identifying relationships and providing social network services based on the social utility grid.
Social networking websites, such as FACEBOOK, LINKEDIN, and MYSPACE, enable users to identify, connect with, and communicate with friends. For example, at the outset, a first user and a second user may not be connected within a social network. The first user may connect with the second user by transmitting a friend invitation to the second user. The second user may accept or deny the friend invitation. If the second user denies the friend invitation, then the first user and the second user may remain unconnected within the social network. If the second user accepts the friend invitation, then the first user and the second user may be connected within the social network.
A given social network may include any number of users. In conventional social networking websites, the relationship between any two users in the social network is a binary representation. For example, the binary representation may indicate that two users are either friends or non-friends. In some implementations, certain permissions may be granted based on the binary relationship. For example, when the first user and the second user are not connected, the second user may be restricted from viewing the first user's profile. At a later time when the first user and the second user connect, the second user may be allowed to view the first user's profile.
Although social networking websites traditionally simplify relationships as a binary representation, real-life relationships have much greater variability. For example, a given individual may divide real-life relationships between co-workers, close friends, family members, and numerous others. However, many current implementations of social networks do not support richer representations of relationships beyond the traditional binary relationship.